The Electricity in the Elevator
by mmstpme
Summary: My first fan fiction.  An idea arising from the Trapped in the Elevator spoiler.  It sounds like Hannah has realized that she is in 2nd place and has departed.  That is my assumption here.  I am not schooled technically.  This is pure fluff.


**The Electricity in the Elevator**

My first fan fiction.

An idea arising from the Trapped in the Elevator spoiler.

From the way the spoilers read, it sounds like by this time, Hannah has realized that she is in 2nd place and has departed. That is my assumption here.

I am not very schooled in the technical jargon, except what I have absorbed from the show. This skips most of that and gets straight to the fluff...

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones

They looked at each other in the dark. After being stuck in the elevator for the past 3 hours, their eyes had adjusted to the dim light.

"It looks like my cell phone has run out of power." Brennan stated.

"Mine too." replied Booth.

"At least we were able to help Cam and Hodgins for short time. I hope they have enough information to determine the virus that killed the victim."

"Don't worry Bones; the squint squad always pulls through." said Booth with a hint of a smile, trying to sound encouraging.

"Yes, we scientists at the Jeffersonian are quite adept at uncovering the evidence. My concern is due to the fact that they, like us, are without electricity. We have come to rely heavily on technology and I just hope they are able to overcome the challenge."

"I know Bones. Just have a little faith."

"Faith? Isn't that your department?" Brennan replied, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Yes Bones. I have faith in something larger, but you too have faith...in your team."

"You're right Booth. And in you too." She looked away from him. Booth thought she almost looked demure, which was clearly not a trait typically associated with the (sometimes overly) confident Dr. Temperance Brennan.

They stood in silence for a moment and Booth felt compelled to relieve her sudden shyness.

"Well Bones, I'm not sure how long we'll be stuck here, so we might as well get comfortable."

Booth took off his coat and laid it on the floor of the elevator. He sat down and motioned for Bones to sit by him.

"Booth, you're going to be cold without your coat."

"Well, I figure we can sit on my coat to keep our backsides warm and we can throw your coat over us to keep us warm."

Bones looked at him, feeling a little unsettled.

"That seems like a logical solution." She tried to sound convincing - to herself as well as to Booth.

"Hey Bones, didn't you say you had some water in your purse? And some healthy, cardboard-y snack bar?" He was trying to get her to relax, because he could sense her discomfort at wrapping up together to stay warm.

"Yes, let me find it." She fished around in her bag.

"Here. It's not much, but hopefully it will sustain us until the electricity is back on and the elevator is moving again."

She sat down next to him and handed him the water and granola bar.

"Thanks Bones. You're the best."

"Yes, I am the best in my field..." she stopped and looked up to see the smirk on his face and his eyes roll. "Oh, you meant because I had food and water to sustain us, not..."

"I meant it in every way Bones." He grinned.

"Here, move over here and give me part of that coat. I'm getting a little chilly over here."

They sat together trying to arrange the coat so they both were covered. Booth pulled her closer and just naturally wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"See? This will work. We'll be fine until they find us and get this elevator moving again." He suddenly felt a little uneasy as well. With everything that had happened over the past year, it was hard to know how to act around each other.

Booth had never really explained in great detail why he and Hannah had parted ways, but it was generally understood amongst all their friends. Hannah knew that Booth and Brennan had unresolved feelings for each other. Although Hannah loved Booth, she knew that he was in part being loyal to her out of a sense of guilt because she had picked up her life and moved to DC to be with him. Hannah was a woman of character and was not comfortable being the one for whom Booth settled. Although Booth had never explicitly told Bones, she knew that she factored into their break-up.

They shifted a little until they settled into a comfortable position. He had his arm wrapped around her, causing her to lay her head on his shoulder. While they both enjoyed how they felt holding onto each other, they both were a little uncomfortable at the unspoken intimacy of the moment.

"Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Is it ... Do you.." Bones stammered. He sensed that she was feeling as confused as he was.

"Do I what Bones? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is _wrong._ It's just... Does this feel a little awkward to you...given our ill-fated attempts at romance?"

Booth turned her to look at him. He knew he should be careful...

"Bones, did you ever think that maybe those attempts weren't ill-fated, but just ill-timed?"

She looked at him. He wasn't sure if he read fear or hope in her eyes. Perhaps he saw both.

He continued cautiously "Maybe we didn't miss our moment. Maybe we just haven't had it yet?"

He waited nervously to see how she would respond.

"Until now?" She replied somewhat timidly.

"Until now." He smiled.

I think you can figure out how this ends...


End file.
